Alcohol Tears
by Mantinas
Summary: Naruto stands infront of his partner's grave and remembers the night he lost him forever. ?xNaruto. ?xLee. ShinoxKiba.


Alcohol Tears

Mantineus: Today, Thurs. 3/27/08, we had Ghost Out, a national event where students wear these shirts and must be silent "dead" and appear on the T.V. at the end of the day saying their name, grade, and life dream before they "died" in a car accident brought on by alcohol. I wanted to be apart of it, but mistakes were made, and I couldn't. So here's my contribution to the cause. Even though I think the ending sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In fact, I'm sure I don't even own the plot! I do not own anything at the bottom either!

-- --

Naruto stood over the grey tombstone, he wore the black suit he wore on his wedding day. His partner loved it when he wore it. And even though he couldn't see it in person, he wanted to believe that he was looking down at him from heaven.

Tears glimmered in his eyes. It had been five years since the accident, but the guilt still haunted him.

"I should have been there." He said, tears streaming down his face, collecting at the bottom of his chin where it stained the ground.

-- --

The four eighteen year olds sat down at a booth, smiling, laughing, and enjoying their company. For now two of the four would be one. Shino had popped the question to Kiba, and being a true Inuzuka, said they had to go out to celebrate.

Sasuke and Neji completed the group, they were friends since they were in diapers. Neji and Sasuke were already married to two very beautiful boys, and were happy for the them.

By this time they had each drank seven bottles of beer.

"I'm so happy for…for you guys." Neji said, hiccupping. "Destiny shines brightly down on you."

"Qui…Quit it, Neji." Sasuke said, laughing. "No one wants to hear your 'destiny' rant while drinking."

Shino and Kiba laughed at that, Neji joining in later.

Kiba kissed Shino. "I…I promess to…to be…a great-wife!" He said laughing drunkenly. Everyone looked that them at the table. Some angry that they interrupted the game, some just angry because they were drunk, while another was about to propose to a woman whom also liked to drink.

Shino stayed quiet, thinking of something to say. He looked down, his wrist on the table. "Zo-my-god!" Shino shouted so loud everyone looked at him. "We need to get back home!" He shouted. "We have school tomorrow!"

"Final exams!" Sasuke screamed. "We gotta get outta here!"

They each had gulped down their eighth and ran quickly towards Shino's car. They jumped in, forgetting to buckle up. Shino hunted frantically for his keys.

"Come on, Sheeno!" Sasuke shouted. "I need to sleep for finals!"

"I'm trying, Sass-uke!" He shot back. He fumbled around in his inside-coat-pocket. "I found 'em!" He shouted, lifting them up into the air, jiggling them so everyone could see them.

He then motioned to put them into the ignition, but he missed several times, and then he finally got them in. He turned them and started the car. He pulled out and drove away.

Everyone shouted for Shino to hurry, when he turned around and shouted. "I'll leave you s-s-stranded here in the middle of the road if…"

"Shino!" Kiba shouted, pointing towards the road.

They had drifted to the wrong side of the road, they were now in a game of chicken with another car. It's lights blinding Shino, he could barely see the wheel. Both cars collided.

Shino's head was against the windshield, Kiba was on the hodd, his face was bleeding, staining the black hood. Sasuke had hit his side window when the car span out of control, glass was sticking out of his left eye and cheek, there was some that was buried deep that had cut arteries, and with the force he hit the window with he had a concussion. Neji died from a broken neck, he had tried missing the glass, when instead he hit the padded part, hurting his neck, the top part of his skull cracked the window.

While gasping for breath, both boys were in shock. And were slowly loosing blood. They both thought of their partners as they slowly drifted away.

The man in the other car had hit the windshield and broke his neck on the steering wheel.

The ambulance was too late to save them.

-- --

"I'm sorry I'm late." Lee said, crying too. He walked slowly towards his husband's grave, laying the roses down, reading the stone.

_Neji Hyuga,_

_Caring Son_

_Loving Partner_

Lee cried. "I should have been there!" He shouted. "I should have waited out in the parking lot and drove him home myself!"

Naruto walked over, hugged him, and patted him on the back to soothe him.

"There, there." Naruto said. "It will be okay, everything will be okay."

Though it was a lie, they both knew it. It would never be okay because their partners, their lives, have died!

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's marker.

_In Loving Memory_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto always thought of this saying on a shirt during school, a practice he now hated because Sasuke was apart of it. Where they would unknowingly treat them as a statistic for trying to stop other teens from drinking and driving. But perhaps it was just that the wound was still fresh in their minds, that it seemed that they were mistreating Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke.

They stayed their an hour longer, memories of them together flooding their minds, lightening their moods. They could over come this, one step at a time.

-- --

_I'll never see your face, anymore_

_Oh my love, I'd do anything for one more day with you._

-Vast "One More Day"

"I cannot talk, I am only a memory.

I made a destructive decision: I chose to drive drunk.

You cannot see me or hear me

I am no longer here."

-Ghost Out Shirt


End file.
